zwiadowcyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Królowie Clonmelu
- ósmy tom serii "Zwiadowcy" Johna Flanagana. 'Niebezpieczeństwo nadchodzi z zachodu...' Opis Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Willa, Halt nie pojawia się na dorocznym Zlocie Zwiadowców. Okazuje się, że musiał wyruszyć do Selsey, by sprawdzić pogłoski na temat niepokojących wydarzeń na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Fatalne nowiny, jakie przywozi Halt, nie nastrajają optymistycznie... Kult wyznawców fałszywego bóstwa panoszy się w Hibernii, którą od Araluenu dzieli zaledwie wąska cieśnina. Pięć z sześciu hibernijskich królestw zostało już podporządkowanych Tennysonowi, przywódcy groźnej sekty. Jeśli uda mu się opanować ostatnie z nich, Clonmel, bezpieczeństwo Araluenu będzie zagrożone. Will, Halt i Horace wyruszają na zachód, by nakłonić słabego króla Clonmelu do walki. Klucz do powodzenia misji spoczywa w dłoni mistrza zwiadowców. Jakie sekrety kryją się w przeszłości Halta i w jaki mogą one wpłynąć na sytuację w Hibernii? Streszczenie Will i Gilan spotykają się w drodze na Zlot Zwiadowców. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazuje się, że Halta nie ma i prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie przyjedzie, ponieważ wyruszył na Zachodnie Wybrzeże do wioski Selsey, chcąc zbadać niepokojące pogłoski na temat nowej sekty. Will szkoli pierwszorocznych czeladników w strzelaniu. Zaczyna sobie ze zgrozą zdawać sprawę, przez co przechodził Halt w pierwszym okresie jego nauki... Halt tymczasem orientuje się, że nowa sekta to nic innego jak Odszczepieńcy, z którymi już wcześniej miał do czynienia. Ich działania polegały na tym, że po przybyciu do dobrze zaopatrzonej wioski, zaczynały się napaści, podpalenia i grabieże, za które odpowiedzialni byli bandyci sprzymierzeni z Odszczepieńcami. Wtedy kapłani wymuszali od starszyzny złoto, w celu wybudowania rzekomego ołtarza, a kiedy kruszcu brakowało, po prostu wynosili się z wioski wraz z dobytkiem mieszkańców. Odszczepieńcy czcili fałszywego boga, Alsejasza. To dla niego budowali ołtarze pod pretekstem, że będą się do niego modlić o zaprzestanie napadów. Halt postanawia następnej nocy pokrzyżować plany bandytów. Na Zlocie Gilan zostaje przeniesiony do lenna Whitby. Po skończonej uczcie, Crowley przedstawia Willowi pewną propozycję. Chce by on i Halt stanęli na czele oddziału do zadań specjalnych, do którego należałby jeszcze Horace. Will zamieszkałby w chatce Halta, który teraz umościł się wygodnie razem z Pauline w zamku. Dotychczasowe lenno Willa objąłby świeżo upieczony zwiadowca Clarke. Gdyby oddział specjalny miał wyruszyć w drogę, Gilan przeniósłby się do Redmont, jako że Whitby z nim graniczy, a jego obowiązki przejąłby emerytowany Alun, który zamieszkałby w Whitby. Crowley mówiąc to wszystko młodemu zwiadowcy, nie omieszka się stwierdzić, że jest prawdziwym geniuszem administracji. Will z wielką chęcią zgadza się na jego propozycję. Halt zgodnie z postanowieniem przeszkadza bandytom w podpaleniu łodzi, po czym, niestety znajduje się w pułapce. Zostaje uwieziony na klifie. Z jednej strony drogę zagradza mu urwisko, a z drugiej bandyci. No ale, jak to on, wychodzi cało z opresji i ujawnia starszyźnie wioski plany Odszczepieńców. Od swojego więźnia, kapłana sekty, dowiaduje się, że Odszczepieńcy opanowali 5 z 6 królestw Hibernii i tylko Clonmel opiera się jeszcze. Po zajęciu całego kraju Tennyson, przywódca sekty, zamierza przejść do Araluenu. Pobyt w osadzie Selsey miał charakter zwiadu. Halt czym prędzej rusza do Redmont, wysyłając wcześniej wiadomość do Crowley'a, by też się tam zjawił. Will wraca do Redmont. Od ukochanej Alyss dowiaduje się, że Jenny otworzyła własną gospodę. Następnego dnia w tymże budynku zjawiają się oprócz Willa i Alyss, Crowley oraz lady Pauline. Po przybyciu Halta i zaznajomieniu wszystkich z sytuacją, zwiadowca dochodzi do wniosku, że trzeba jak najszybciej ruszać do Clonmelu i nakłonić Ferrisa, władcę tego kraju, do stawienia oporu sekcie. Kluczową rolę odegrałby tutaj Horace, wcielając się w Rycerza Wschodu, ucieleśnienie legendy hibernijskiej. Crowley jednak nie rozumie czemu król miałby zgodzić się wysłuchać Aralueńczyków. Czyżby Halt go znał? Okazuje się, że Ferris jest bratem zwiadowcy... Podróż do Clonmelu obfituje w różnego rodzaju przekomarzania Halta z młodym rycerzem. Ku swemu zdumieniu mrukliwy zwiadowca zauważa, że coraz częściej Horace góruje nad nim w tych słownych utarczkach! Po drodze przyjaciele dostrzegają ślady obecności Odszczepieńców: zabarykadowane domostwa, itp.. Przed wjazdem do Craikennis rozdzielają się. Wil rusza do miasta jako minstrel. Nazajutrz po przybyciu do obozowiska przyjaciół, powtarza im to, co usłyszał w oberży. 2 na 3 mieszkańców miasta nie wierzy w boga Odszczepieńców, natomiast praktycznie wszyscy zgadzają się, że król Ferris jest słabym królem, który tak boi się o tron, że w efekcie umyka mu wiele ważnych spraw, jak na przykład Odszczepieńcy. Halt opowiada Willowi i Horace'owi swoją historię. Dowiadują się oni, że zwiadowca jest starszym bratem Ferrisa, który zrzucił go z tronu. Nazajutrz Will wyrusza do Duffy's Ford, aby zbadać pogłoski o tamtejszej rzezi. Wpada na trop bandytów. Robi zwiad w ich obozie. Dowiaduje się, że człowiek imieniem Driscoll ma przeprowadzić atak na Mountshannon w sile 30 ludzi, po czym połączy się z bandą Pradaiga i zaatakują w 80 ludzi miasto Craikennis. Will rusza z powrotem, aby uprzedzić przyjaciół. Tymczasem Halt i Horace kwaterują się w Mountshannon. Stają się świadkami fałszywej napaści na miasto i "cudownego" przepędzenia bandytów przez kapłanów Tennysona. Po usłyszeniu wieści od Willa, cała trójka rusza do Craikennis. Uprzedzają Conala, dowódcę straży miejskiej o napaści bandytów, po czym biorą udział w bitwie. Horace po raz pierwszy pokazuje się w Clonmelu jako legendarny Rycerz Wschodu. Zabija dowódcę bandytów, Pradaiga. Po skończonej bitwie wracają do Mountshannon. Okazuje się, że mieszkańcy miasta poszli za Tennysonem okrężną drogą do Dun Kilty, zamku Ferrisa. Will rusza za nimi jako grajek, a Halt i Horace jadą prosto do stolicy na spotkanie z fałszywym królem. Zwiadowca poznaje syna swojej młodszej siostry, Caitlyn, Seana, który pełni rolę namiestnika na dworze Ferrisa. Ten jednak nie za bardzo chce im pomóc, ponieważ zawarł już sojusz z Tennysonem. Chce jednego dnia do zastanowienia. W nocy do gospody, w której kwaterują Halt i Horace, przybywa Will. Tennyson idzie już prosto na Dun Kilty. Najął też 3 Genoweńczyków, płatnych zabójców. Następnego dnie Ferris odmawia pomocy. Horace delikatnie unieszkodliwia fałszywego króla, po czym Halt się za niego przebiera. Publicznie obraża Tennysona i podejmuje się zorganizować turniej, który będzie swoistym Sądem Opatrzności. Jeśliby Horace, Rycerz Wschodu, pokonał 2 przybocznych kapłana, Odszczepieńcy mieliby się wycofać. Teraz Ferris jest w impasie. Już nie może tego odwołać. Nadchodzi dzień turnieju. Po pokonaniu pierwszego przeciwnika, Horace zostaje otruty przez Genoweńczyków. Nie mogąc znaleźć na to dowodów, Will wyzywa zabójcę na strzelecki pojedynek. Zabija Genoweńczyka, jednak Tennyson ucieka. Młody zwiadowca rusza za nim w pościg. Ferris zostaje zabity przez Genoweńczyka. Halt abdykuje, więc królem Clonmelu zostaje Sean. Zwiadowca wraz ze zdrowiejącym Horace'm rusza za swym byłym uczniem do miejscowości Fingle Bay. Pokaż/ukryj streszczenie en:The Kings of Clonmel Kategoria:Zwiadowcy (seria)